To Escape The Darkness
by Sitebzen
Summary: If you don't like boy x boy relationship than don't bother reading this. It's about Kabuto and Sasuke. Will they develop feelings for each other? Should I add Itachi in this? This is rated M for future chapters.


**Warning:** If you don't like **boy x boy** relationship then don't bother reading this.

**Sitebzen:** Yes! My first fanfic about Kabuto and Sasuke! I'm so happy. Characters will be **OCC**.

**Summary:** Can Sasuke get along with Kabuto? Love is such a complicated concept. What will Sasuke do when he starts to develop feelings for the sound nin? Will Sasuke win his heart or lose him to someone else? Find out…

**Sasuke:** (~eyebrows twitching~) You're kidding right?

**Kabuto:** What about Sasuke and Sai? As I recall you like that pairing as well.

**Sasuke:** That's even worst. (~pouts~)

**Sitebzen:** I'll admit I like SasuSai but I love KabuSasu even more. So I've decided to write one.

**Kabuto:** Does it have to be Yaoi and about Sasuke? I'll rather be with anyone but that guy.

**Sasuke:** What's wrong with me?

**Kabuto: **Besides the fact your hair is like the behind of a chicken?

**Sasuke:** (~glare~) Bastard…

**Sitebzen:** Okay let's start this story! Kabuto-sama, do the disclaimer for me.

**Kabuto:** As you wish.

**Disclaimer:** Sitebzen doesn't own anything. All characters from the **anime/manga** call **Naruto** belongs to its creator **Masashi Kishimoto**. If she did…(~shivers~)…I rather not say.

* * *

**Title: To Escape the Darkness**

**Chapter One: ****The Way You Make Me Feel…!**

* * *

'Ever since Sasuke joined sound nothing has been the same. For some reason no matter how much I want to deny it somehow…I feel attracted to him. Then there are those times that I just want to strangle him to death for annoying the heck out of me.' He thought as he let out a small sigh.

Kabuto leaned back on his chair. It was made perfectly clear in the beginning that he would be the Uchiha's personal medic and nothing more.

His eyes shifted to the ceiling of his lab, 'We're always in each other's throats arguing over meaningless things and I would be the one punish by Lord Orochimaru. Sometimes I wish I could run away and escape this rat hell but the thing is…where would I go? I have no place to call home and even if I did. I'm sure he'll hunt me down like a dog.'

Kabuto's eyes slanted in anger at the mere thought. He knew his master won't let betrayal go unpunished.

Despite what he felt he still owed a debt to the serpentine master. He wasn't going to betray the man who saved his life. Orochimaru was the only person that brought meaning to his existence but still…

Didn't he mean more to the snake Sannin?

He knew the answer.

He was nothing but a tool, to be used and disposed in the end.

He gritted his teeth, 'After all this time he still doesn't trust me. I wonder how much longer I'll be useful to him.'

He slowly got up from his chair and started to clean his lab. There was no point in thinking about it. The day he chose to follow Orochimaru he knew perfectly well what his fate will be. He was nothing but another pawn in his little game.

"No matter what I can't escape this darkness," he muttered to himself. Even if he was just a pawn he wanted…what exactly did he want from the Sannin?

Affection…?

Recognition…?

Whatever it was he knew he will never obtain it.

"What darkness?" A voice said from behind him.

The medic's eyes dilated in shock. Was he that distracted that he didn't sense the other's presence? He quickly recovered his composure as he turned around to face the young Uchiha. He smiled, "Is there something you need Sasuke?"

"You didn't answer me," Sasuke said quiet annoyed with the other.

For some reason the Sharingan user hated the fact that Kabuto was capable of hiding his emotions so well. What he hated most was that false façade of his. He acted friendly when in reality the medic was nothing but lies and deception. He remembered how the sound spy easily earned the trust of squad seven.

'He even tried to kill me once,' Sasuke thought.

That was the reason why he never dropped his guard around the other. The fourteen year old sat down without taking his sights off the medic, 'If he tried it once he can try it again.'

Kabuto noticed the other had damaged his right arm again and smirked, "Do you want me to heal that or you rather do it yourself?"

"Bastard. I'm not the one who knows medical ninjutsu. Just heal me or I'll k-"

"Or you'll what?"

Kabuto challenged as he interrupted the other. Sasuke just glared at him. Silence consumed them both as they stared into each other's eyes. The medic was the first to pull away from their staring contest and merely laughed at the empty threat.

"Will you kill me? I highly doubt that. Despite what you may think I'm still very useful to Lord Orochimaru. In more ways than you are," he said as he poked the teen on the chest.

The dark haired boy turned away not meeting the other's brown eyes. "You're disgusting. Just heal my arm already," he demanded.

This caused a frown to appear on the older teen's face. Without another word uttered by either party, he began to pour charka into his patient's injure arm. Somehow the boy's response bothered him.

"What do you think of me, Sasuke?" He asked out of curiosity.

Sasuke blinked, "What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer," was Kabuto's quick replied as he was losing patience toward the other.

The Sharingan user was quiet for a while and answered, "You're insane, twisted, and a complete asshole."

Kabuto couldn't help but smile and this shock Sasuke even though he didn't show it. This was one of the few rare times that the raven boy would see a true smile from the self-control medic.

Kabuto watched as the wound faded away leaving no scar in its wake. He pulled away admiring his work and without hesitation he ruffled the boy's hair. Irritated by the mere action the Uchiha slapped the offending hand away.

"Stop that!"

"Alright Sasuke, you're all done here. You can leave now."

The dark hair teen got up from his seat and merely stood there in silence.

"Sasuke…?"

"…"

Baffled by the lack of response Kabuto asked with a concern look in his eyes, "Is there something wrong?"

There was a possibility that he missed an injury, but there was no way to confirm it if the boy won't cooperate with him.

"Do you love him?" Sasuke asked as his bangs covered his eyes.

Did he heard right? Not believing his ears he replied back, "Love who?"

"Don't play dumb. I'm talking about that snake freak, Orochimaru." Sasuke said not daring to stare into the other's eyes. He found glaring at the floor easier.

Kabuto's eyes darken as he remembered a lost love he once felt in the past. How his heart was stolen and then it was easily crushed. That day when his lover betrayed him he perfectly learned the concept of love. The happiness it brought as well as the pain. He closed his eyes to wield away those repress memories. He needed to focus on the issue at hand.

What Sasuke was implying was ridiculous. The strong feeling he has for his master is that of respect and nothing more. Instead of answering he shot back a question of his own, "And how did you came to this conclusion Sasuke?"

Sasuke just crossed his arms as he clicked his tongue, "Stop faking. I could hear you guys or did you forget I live next door?"

Kabuto blinked, 'Hear us? Is he implying that I have that sort of relationship with Orochimaru?'

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you sure? It happened last night," Sasuke said slightly confused.

He watched the sound nin walk over to his personal messy desk. He pushed aside several papers and gracefully picked up a scroll with his right hand. He turned back on the brute and grinned.

"Sasuke, last night I was here working on this report for Lord Orochimaru. I actually woke up here in my office," he said as he waved the scroll in front of the other. This surprised the raven hair teen. If it wasn't Kabuto then who did he heard?

He was certain he heard the medic's moans and screams of pleasure. Those noises alone made him slightly aroused as he thought about it.

'If only he wasn't screaming Orochimaru's name.' Sasuke suppressed his blush, 'What the hell am I thinking?'

He still wasn't convinced.

"But I heard your voice…," Sasuke trailed off, not wanting to say what exactly the other said but knowing Kabuto he could probably guess what exactly.

"I assure you I didn't slept with Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto reassured the other. He strolled over to the younger shinobi and placed his hand on the boy's forehead.

"Maybe it was a dream? You don't seem to have a fever," he observed.

"A dream…? But why would I dream about…"

Sasuke immediately stopped as a blush surfaced on his face. This the smiling medic noticed.

"Don't say anything," Sasuke said as his eyes slanted in anger.

Kabuto couldn't help but laugh at Sasuke's childish behavior.

"Go to hell," the brute yelled.

"Oh come on Sasuke," Kabuto replied trying to muffle his laughter in his hand. "It's perfectly normal for a boy your age to start experiencing these kinds of dreams. Although…"

He trailed off lost in his own thoughts. 'To have a dream about me that's strangely amusing.'

"I hate you," Sasuke said crossing his arms as he tugged them further in his white sleeves.

Kabuto enjoyed teasing the other and decided to have a little fun with his master's future vessel. He knew it was forbidden but he was curious to see how far he would go.

"Was my voice the only thing you heard? If that's the case, if I knew any better I'll say you were having a wet dream about me." Kabuto winked and laughed at Sasuke's priceless expression.

"Like hell I would. Last time I check I don't like guys and why would I get it on with a bastard like you?" Sasuke's face was red but Kabuto couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger.

"Because I'm just too damn sexy," he said as he came closer to the Sharingan user. Each step the medic took forward Sasuke would step backwards until he hit the wall behind him.

Kabuto came closer that only their foreheads touch. The boy's breath hitched at the mere closeness. He tried to push him away but the skillful medic pinned both his hands above his head.

"Admit it Sasuke you know it's true," he said huskily into the teen's ear. Sasuke shivered at the hot breath against his cold skin. He could feel his own breathing becoming heavier by the second.

With his free hand the medic slipped the white robe off the brute's shoulder revealing beautiful pale skin. He began to leave butterfly kisses down the Uchiha's neck enjoying his unique taste.

Sasuke couldn't help but let a moan escape from him as he felt the medic's tongue lick the joint between his neck and shoulder. Whatever Kabuto was doing, his body enjoyed the attention. He started to feel a sudden warmth form in his lower region.

"Sasuke, do you know how dangerous you are?" Kabuto whispered as he was intoxicated by the teen's delicious scent.

He bit the dark hair teen's neck (opposite the curse mark) and then nursed the wound with his kisses. Unable to respond the brute merely grunted as he enjoyed the sensation. It was a mixture of pain and passion.

The more experience male ghostly touched Sasuke's expose chest. This made the young Uchiha tremble with excitement. He could feel his wrist burn against the older teen's strong grip. He also felt the same hand from earlier going slowly down his abdomen. The medic's feather-like touches left his body begging for more. It was a blissful torture for the raven hair boy.

"Kabuto…!" He gasped unable to form any coherent thoughts at the moment. All these sensations were starting to mess with his head and for some odd reason he didn't care.

He could feel his breath pick up as the medic stopped at the helm of his pants and gave a small tug. Sasuke closed his eyes expecting the other to go on but instead the hand went back up and grasped the boy's chin. He reopened his eyes as he stared into the other's lustful eyes.

Why was he letting the other do this to him?

That thought was easily discarded as he felt the medic continue to abuse his delicate flesh with his teeth and tongue. The heat around them was starting to become unbearable. The prideful ninja refused to make any more noise so he bit down his lower lip. He didn't want his body to respond to Kabuto's lethal touches anymore. He hated the fact that he was so weak.

How could he lose control so easily?

A part of him wanted the other to stop while the other part didn't care and that part was winning. His body wanted Kabuto inside of him and that thought alone confused the young Sharingan user.

As much as Kabuto enjoyed teasing the young Uchiha he knew he went too far. He was letting his lust get the best of him. As a shinobi he wasn't going to let his impulses control his action. This had to stop.

No longer able to resist Sasuke gave up. He wanted the medic and he wanted him now. He leaned forward to kiss the medic but Kabuto quickly draws back leaving the brute to fall on his butt. He didn't even spare a glance at the boy as he returned to his desk. It was too bad he didn't see the raw lust that awoke in the Uchiha's eyes.

'What the hell? Just when I was going to…,' Sasuke shook his head. He really didn't want to know where that train of thought was going.

"Since you're all heal you can leave." That was the only think Kabuto said as he went through his pile of papers.

The brute glared at other's back and left to his chambers.

He really hated Kabuto for making him feel this way. What he needed now was a cold shower now that dirty thoughts of the medic were entering his mind. He seriously hoped it was only temporary, he'll rather not think of the sound spy in that way.

* * *

**Sitebzen:** Yes! I did it my first Yaoi fanfic!

**Sasuke:** …

**Kabuto:** So now what?

**Sasuke:** Let me burn it before anyone else reads this crap.

**Kabuto:** Too late rooster head. She already posted it.

**Sasuke:** Darn it.

**Sitebzen:** Not bad if you ask me. So what will happen next? I don't even know.

**Sasuke:** I hate you all.

**Sitebzen and Kabuto:** (~sweat drop~)


End file.
